So Much for my Happy Ending
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: SONGFIC Rose and Scorpius ONESHOT Crappy summary writer.


**It's official. I'm addicted to writing songfics. This is what, my third? Ah well. Rose x Scorpius.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own lyrics. Me no own Harry Potter.**

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

It was so perfect. I loved him. And I was happy. So much for my happy ending.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

"C'mon, Scorpius. Just talk to me, at least!" I said. He just kept silent. "We're not through yet. We're not dead. _I'm_ not dead. Am I?" I asked. Nothing. He wouldn't even look at me. "Did I do something wrong? Did you say something you weren't meant to?" Again, silent.

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

"Scorpius, don't just leave me hanging! It's like you're pulling me higher, on the weakest thread ever. Please. Just say something," I said desperately. "Rose. If we were a city, we'd be dead. We're not 'us' anymore. It's over," he said, after an hour of silence. His voice sounded cracked, like he was going to cry.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

I thought I knew him. I thought he knew _me_. I thought… he loved… me. I thought, even through our family feud, we could be.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

He was everything. Everything I wanted. Everything to me. We were meant to be. We're supposed to be together, but we lost that feeling. All of my precious memories, of Christmas, Valentines, and just random days, they'll just fade away. You were pretending to love me. All this time, you were pretending. Through everything. So much for my happy ending.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

"Malfoy! I knew you'd be back. Didn't I Rosier? I told 'em, and they didn't believe me," said Goyle one day when I passed by. Hoping to see him. "Well, you finally dumped that blood traitor, did you? Good for you. Them Weasleys are difficult," he stated. I'm difficult, huh? Well, so are they.

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the stuff that you do_

They don't even know me. They can't judge a person by their last name. I should know. I knew him. First year, everyone hated him. He didn't care. But they don't know me. Do they even know him? Do they know what he hid from me? Do they know what he does?

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

I knew him. Or, I thought I did. I thought he could love. I thought he could love _me_. I thought we could be.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

You were everything I wanted in a boyfriend. We were made for each other, but we lost that feeling. All of my memories of you, every last one, will just fade away. You were a great actor. You even fooled me. You were just pretending. I won't have a happy ending.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

I'm glad he's let me experience this feeling. That way, when it happens again, I'll know if it feels right. I'm glad he pretended to care. Every girl must want to be a damsel in distress once in her life. I'm happy he made me feel like I was the only one he cared about. It's nice that we've been at the top. But he just watched as I tripped and fell to the bottom. Thanks for telling me straight out, that we were through.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

You were all I wanted. We were supposed to be together. I loved you.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

The words become a song in my head. You were everything I wanted. We were meant to be.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I sat on my couch, reading. Just waiting for something to happen. There was a knock at the door.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

"Rose."

**Done! Whoo… that was hard to write, considering I got writers block somewhere in the middle.**

**Please, RnR!**


End file.
